


Fly Away

by Luci_A_Fucking_Satanic_Gay_Goose



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, My Little Pony
Genre: Creepypasta, Cupcakes, Descent into Pinkamena, Flying, Insanity, Pinkamena, Rabbits, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luci_A_Fucking_Satanic_Gay_Goose/pseuds/Luci_A_Fucking_Satanic_Gay_Goose
Summary: Don't forget the cupcakes!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Don't forget

It was once again another beautiful evening in Ponyville, the sun was out, the fluffiest clouds were in the sky and everything seemed to shimmer in the dazzling light. Pinkie Pie was sitting by a quiet stream watching the sun make its final goodbyes before disappearing completely. The sky was now an orange mixed with pink, it reminded Pinkie of a cupcake she gave to Rainbow Dash once. It was silent for once, the peace was amazing and she never wanted it to end. She looked up at the clouds, wishing she could reach out and grasp onto their stuffing like tufts. She wished she could just fly away and leave forever. She wanted to disappear like the sun does over the horizon. She didn't care if it left darkness behind because there would always be the shining stars she called her "friends". The people who pretended to care for her but never bothered to ask her how she was only because of the smile she managed to plaster onto her face everyday for the whole village to see. Sweet and innocent Fluttershy who always let her anxiety get in the way. Snobby Rarity who never passed up an opportunity to make Pinkie feel like absolute shit. Country girl Applejack who never seemed to pay enough attention. Confident Rainbow Dash who was so self centred that she never gave a damn about anyone other than herself. And the worst one of them all, Twilight Sparkle and her little brat helper, Spike. Pinkie despised them all. She wanted to get away from them if she didn't she knew she would hurt them. But she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Like Applejack and Rarity, Pinkie Pie didn't have wings and while the other two seemed content without them, she wasn't. She'd watch Fluttershy effortlessly glide around her farm to attend to her animals needs. She'd watch Rainbow Dash in awe as she sped across the sky leaving behind her iconic rainbow. She'd watch Twilight Sparkle easily carry masses of books to and from her desk in her house. She'd sit back and watch, feeling useless and pathetic. All she could do was bake stupid cupcakes. It took all of her strength not to blow her cover, with each day getting more and more difficult to live through. She was surprised she wasn't dead yet. But an idea had been bubbling in her head for a few weeks and it was finally time to take action. She stared at her reflection in the stream then suddenly dunked her head under the water. She held it there for a few seconds before surfacing. She felt her mane which was now soaked with water. It was no longer curly but now straight. She felt a large smile grow on her face.

"It's almost time for lift off, Pinkie," she whispered to herself as the sky went dark.


	2. The cupcakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to be happy.

This was insanity and she knew it but she couldn't stop playing her plan in her head. The pure joy she would feel afterwards. It was once again another beautiful day in Ponyville and it was just about to get better.

"Earth to Pinkie!"

She looked up to see Twilight roll her eyes before speaking again.

"Are you awake Pinkie Pie?"

"Sorry, what did you say?" she asked, trying to keep her smile from breaking.

"Did you bring the cupcakes?" Twilight smiled back at her but Pinkie knew that inside she was annoyed at her. They all were.

"Of course I did, Twilight! When do I never bring cupcakes?"

"I mean you forgot when we had our last picnic," Rainbow Dash said.

"And the one before that," Rarity added in her stupid snooty posh voice. 

"Well, I didn't forget this time," Pinkie reached into the basket she'd brought with her and retrieved a batch of fresh cupcakes she had prepared this morning. She'd decorated them with pink frosting and topped them off with rainbow sprinkles. She didn't get any sleep because of this but they had to try them. They had to be the best cupcakes she had made yet.

One by one, each pony took one from the basket and bit down on the cake. All of them smiled at her, showing their gratitude. All except Fluttershy who hadn't arrived yet.

"Has anyone seen Fluttershy?" Applejack asked, looking around in utter confusion.

"No but I know she's coming. I asked her yesterday if she would join us," Twilight said, taking another bite out of the cupcake.

"I hope she gets here soon," Rarity ate the cake carefully, making sure that no icing smeared on her face.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure she'll be here soon," Pinkie said in a cheerful tone.

"Pinkie Pie, don't you want a cupcake?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Never thought you cared," Pinkie thought but remained calm as she eyed the final cupcake with glee.

"No, if I had one then Fluttershy wouldn't be able to have one and that would be unfair," she said.

As if on cue, Pinkie Pie spotted the pegasus in the distance, flying towards them with ease. She felt a twinge of jealousy as Fluttershy landed grancefully next to her but today she didn't look graceful. She was covered in mud and her face was stained with tears. She had harsh red scratches all over her body the were still bleeding. Pinkie Pie tried to hide her smile.

"Fluttershy, what in Equestria has happened to you?" Rarity asked, covering her mouth with her hooves.

Fluttershy was quiet for a moment before bursting into tears.

"My rabbits are gone!" She cried.

"Wait, what do you mean they're gone?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I went to check on them before I left but none of them were in their hutch! I've been looking for them but they're no where to be seen!"

"Calm down, Shy, I'm sure we'll find them," Rainbow Dash wrapped her friend in a massive hug, letting the other Pegasus sob into her.

"It's alright, sugar cube, it alright," Applejack said, trying to comfort her friend.

"Have a cupcake to make you feel better," Pinkie offered her the last of her sweet treats. Fluttershy accepted it with a sad smile.

"Thank you Pinkie Pie, your cupcakes are the best."

Pinkie Pie managed to contain her joy as she watched Fluttershy eat the cupcake. It had been quite difficult to make them, especially when the ingredients were squirming under the knife. 

"It's delicious," Fluttershy had stopped crying now. There were clear trails in the mud patches on her face where her tears had fallen. 

For once in her life, Pinkie Pie felt proud of herself. She had finally done something that made her happy. While that happiness was filled with insanity, it felt good. Like it was meant to be cherished. And boy was she going to cherish it.


	3. Rabbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But they keep getting in the way.

After their picnic, Pinkie Pie decided to approach Fluttershy and offer her some "assistance". After all, those bunnies aren't going to be found anytime soon. 

"Hey Shy!"

"Hello, Pinkie Pie, thank you for the cupcake earlier. It certainly made me feel better," Fluttershy said.

"So I was wandering I you wanted to come by to my place so we could talk. I know what it's like to lose something. Maybe we could try and find your rabbits together," Pinkie offered.

"Of course, what did you lose?" Fluttershy asked.

"My sanity," Pinkie thought.

"It's nothing really, I don't even remember what it was just that I had lost it ages ago."

"Well okay. Are you inviting any of the others?" she glanced hopefully at Rainbow Dash but Pinkie didn't need her until later. She was only needed if this didn't work. 

"I was hoping that it could be just us two together. Have some time to ourselves," she said, smiling her biggest smile at her.

"Sure, tomorrow perhaps?" Fluttershy said.

"Of course," Pinkie agreed," see you tomorrow then."

"Aren't you coming with us?" 

"No, I have to go home so I can make cupcakes," Pinkie said.

"Okay then, goodbye Pinkie Pie," Fluttershy turned away and left to catch up with the other ponies.

Pinkie Pie smiled to herself and trotted happily back to her own home. When she closed her door, she rushed up to the fridge, took two rotting carcasses out and set them down on the counter. She retrieved one of her larger knives from her draw and started cutting chunks from them. She place the pieces in a large mixing bowl and added all the other necessary ingredients. She watched as the meat mixed into the flour and butter and giggled with glee. They were going to be perfect. She just knew it.


	4. Say hello to the basement!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost time...

It was once again another beautiful day in Ponyville, birds were singing, flowers were blooming and the sky was a pretty light blue. Pinkie Pie was taking her final batch of cupcakes out of the oven when there was a gentle knock on the door. She placed the tray on the counter, quickly put the rabbit bodies in the fridge and opened the door to Fluttershy.

"Hello Pinkie Pie," Fluttershy said, sniffing the air," wow what an amazing smell!" 

"I know right, it's cupcakes time!" Pinkie bounced back excitedly to let the Pegasus in. Fluttershy entered the house and sat down on a nearby chair as Pinkie Pie picked up the tray of cupcakes she had just been making.

She grabbed a spoon from nearby and started smothering each cupcake in sweet, pink frosting and more rainbow sprinkles. She then put one on a plate and presented it to Fluttershy.

"Ooo it looks delicious!"

Fluttershy carefully lifted the cake from the plate a took a large bite out of it. A huge smile grew on her face before she grimaced and pulled a hair out of her mouth. It wasn't pink.

"What on Earth is this?" Fluttershy said, inspecting the hair.

"Some kind of animal has been hanging around my house recently, maybe it managed to get a few hairs into the mix," Pinkie said, holding back all her rage. 

"Maybe it was my rabbits! Oh Pinkie, we must go have a look!" Fluttershy instantly abandoned the cupcake and started searching the house frantically. 

"I think they hide in the garden. Let's have a look, shall we?" Pinkie Pie suggested.

"If you say so," Fluttershy headed for the door and rushed into the garden.

Fluttershy searched through the whole of Pinkie Pies garden, behind every tree, in every hole in the ground, practically everything had been thoroughly searched for her poor little rabbits. 

"Hey Pinkie! What's this?" 

Fluttershy was by a large set of doors that led to the basement underground. It was where Pinkie kept all of the tools she needed to make this plan work. Pinkie was glad that Shy had mentioned to basement. It made her job a lot easier.

"That's my basement. It been there for years. Maybe they've hidden in there?" Pinkie approached the doors and swung one open, revealing a seemingly never ending darkness. Knowing that Fluttershy would want to look inside, she went in a beckoned her over.

They trotted down a long staircase together, managing not to trip over in the dark. 

"It's very dark, isn't it?" Fluttershy whimpered from behind.

The light switch was deep down in the basement, Pinkie knew that, but she wanted there to be the element of surprise when her plan began to take place. Darkness meant that it was a perfect time to strike. She couldn't wait for them to get down there. When they finally did, Pinkie went over to the light switch and flipped it. A small, dim glow emanated from the lightbulb hanging at the top of the room. Perfect.

"I don't see anything," Fluttershy was already looking around the room for her precious rabbits. 

"Keep looking, they must be somewhere," Pinkie picked up a baseball bat and slowly crept up on Fluttershy, making sure that her slow, deliberate steps were quiet.

"What are all these tools for Pinkie?"

"They were here already," Pinkie stopped just behind her. She slowly raised the bat over her head, ready to strike.

"Oh, I think I see something!" Fluttershy said and started throwing all of Pinkies tools onto the floor.

"What do you see?" She asked, watching her set of beautiful machetes clatter on the floor. Anger boiled her blood.

"I think it's one of my-" she didn't get to finish as Pinkie brought the bat down on her head and she collapsed.

Pinkie Pie looked down at Fluttershy and smiled a real smile, not a forced one. Happiness filled her as she dragged her limp body across the room and tied her up. Her plan was finally coming into place and soon she be soaring across the sky. All she had to do now was wait for a while.


	5. At least it'll be quick...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost time to fly.

Clank... Clank... Clank...

Fluttershy's eyes gently fluttered open as the loud clanking sound got louder and louder. A faint yellow glow shined in her eyes, burning them as if they were film. Pain shot through her head as she tried to scan her surroundings, her eyes adjusting to the horrible light that was so close to her eyes. She tried move but something was holding her down, pinching each of her hooves and her stomach. Where on earth was she? How did she even get here? Why was she tied down? The surface beneath her was cold, damp and hard and her body ached probably from her prolonged experience of lying on it. She didn't know how long she'd been out for.

"Heya Shy!"

Fluttershy looked around to see Pinkie Pie at the end of the strange table, holding a rather large saw in her hoof. A large grin stretched across her face, threatening to rip it in half. Instead of her pretty curly locks, her hair was now straight and plain. There were no added extras to give to it more life.

"I see you've noticed my hair, whaddya think?" She twirled around, letting Fluttershy see every bit of its flat pink nature.

Fluttershy tried to speak but her voice was muffled, that's when she noticed the dirty cloth rag that had been stuffed inside her mouth.

"Oops, forgot about that. Let me just... there," Pinkie Pie happily trotted over and pulled the gag out of her mouth. Fluttershy took a deep breath even though she'd been able to breath fine with the fabric.

"What are you doing to me Pinkie Pie?" She screeched at the pink pony.

"Hey! I'm the one asking questions here!" Pinkie Pie was suddenly very close to Fluttershy, holding the saw against her neck,"understand?"

Fluttershy nodded, unable to stop the tears pouring from her eyes.

"So, answer me. What do you think of my hair?"

"I-It's nice Pinkie P-Pie," she stuttered.

Pinkie Pie backed away a little and smiled again.

"Aww thank you. It took a lot of time for it to get this straight but I managed. God, I hope the others like it as much as you do, Shy!" she giggled.

Fluttershy felt a shimmer of hope, maybe if she were nice enough to her then maybe she'll let her go without hurting her. It was worth a try.

"Your hair has always l-looked nice Pinkie. Better than the rest of o-ours. And y-you're always so f-fun to be around. I don't know w-why this is happening b-but I know y-you wouldn't actually d-do this to me. I c-can help you P-Pinkie Pie if you l-let me go," this brought on a new wave of tears as she silently hoped that this would work and she would let her go.

"You kindness truly has no bounds, Fluttershy, almost makes me feel bad for what I'm about to do to you," Pinkie Pie slowly walked out of sight. Fluttershy looked around frantically for the maniac but couldn't see her. Suddenly a pair of hooves were placed around her head.

"What are you doi-" the rag was once again shoved into her mouth. She screamed against it but she knew no one would hear her. She wriggled and squirmed, trying to break free from her restraints but she knew that she wasn't strong enough. She knew she'd never see the light of day again. She didn't even know if it was another sunny day in Ponyville.

"Goodbye Fluttershy."

She felt her head turn round with a loud snap. Then she felt nothing.


	6. First prize.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to collect your prize.

The snap of her neck echoed in Pinkie Pie's ears as she lowered Fluttershy's head back onto the operating table. She didn't feel happy or sad as she did it. In actual fact, she felt nothing as she looked at the clean twist in her friends neck. Now for the next step. She unbuckled the straps wrapped tightly around her hooves and turned Fluttershy around so she was laying on her stomach. Pinkie Pie then grabbed the saw she had been holding before and put the blade against the base of her wings.

"This is gonna hurt a little," she whispered to the corpse before laughing.

She ran the saw up and down her wings, slicing into her smooth fur. Blood trickled out her the large cut onto the table. Pinkie Pie sighed, she was gonna have to clean that up later. It was almost complete, her wings were almost Pinkie's. 

"It's almost time," she whispered to herself.

Fluttershy's wings were now hanging off her back, holding on by a single piece of skin. One final cut and they had been sliced clean off. The only thing left was a bloody mess. Pinkie caressed her new prize with absolute amazement and wonder. They were a beautiful, light yellow and were detailed with ridges in the shape of feathers even though Fluttershy never had any. As Pinkie went to store them in a container, she realised that they were so... small. Fluttershy had always been a small pony but Pinkie Pie wasn't and she knew it would look unnatural for her to have such small wings. She sighed once again and made the difficult decision of discarding these disappointments and finding a better pair. Pinkie threw the old wings in one of the big black bags she had in case of this. She then ascended the large staircase and left the basement. It was once again a beautiful day in Ponyville, the sun was shining across the whole village, reaching every corner it could find. Pinkie Pie went into her house and began plotting the next phase of her plan. She was going to make this next one more fun though. There's no fun in just snapping a neck. She was going to make her next pony scream in pain. And she knew who her next target was gonna be.


	7. Dash to the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please just fucking kill me.

Rainbow Dash zoomed through the sky, the breeze rushing through her long mane, the sun beating down on its beautiful rainbow colours. It was another beautiful day in Ponyville and she was spending her time in the light blue sky with the fluffiest clouds she'd seen. She looked down below her and saw the three cutie mark crusaders staring up at her in absolute awe. She waved to them and they all excitedly waved back as they watched her soar through the warm air. These were her usual exercises but maybe she could out on a little show for them. Dash started twirling in the air, getting faster and faster as she went round and round. She was heading toward a cloud and had managed to study enough to know that you could go through one without causing masses of damage to the water cycle. As she got closer, she spun faster and soon she raced through the large poff with ease. It wasn't her most amazing trick but the three fillys below were cheering and giggling happily. Rainbow Dash felt like nothing could stop her until she remembered that she was meant to meet Pinkie Pie in a few minutes. She had some kind of special surprise ready for her. Dash was so caught up in her flying exercises that she completely lost track of time. She almost considered ditching their meeting to continue but realised how rude it was and how upset Pinkie would be if she prepared a surprise for nothing to actually happen. Recently though, Pinkie has been exhibiting some weird behaviour. Since Fluttershy went missing, she seemed to be even more happy up until the point where she looked insane. All the other ponies brushed this off as sheer optimism, high hopes for Shy's safe return, but Dash knew different. She only agreed to meet Pinkie Pie just so she could get some answers out of her. Maybe she'd be proved wrong, maybe she'd find something out about about Pinkie Pie but she was determined to find an answer. She just needed the right questions to ask. As she flew over to Pinkie Pie's house, different thoughts raced through her mind. She stopped mid flight when one suddenly appeared and seemed to linger in her mind.

'Don't go. It won't end well.'

Dash brushed this off, she wouldn't let her doubts get in the way. She soon arrived at Pinkie's house. She knocked on the door and it immediately opened. Pinkie Pie smiled at Rainbow Dash, a large creepy grin that sent shivers down her spine. 

"Dash! You're here! I was waiting for so long I was scared you wouldn't come," Pinkie's eyes seemed to twitch slightly as she said this," I stayed up all night baking some cupcakes specially for you!"

"Oh you didn't have to do that Pinkie Pie. Sorry for being slightly late, I got caught up in something," Rainbow Dash said, cautiously walking past the pink pony into her house.

"It's fine, now sit down! I'll go get'cha a cupcake!" Pinkie Pie quickly rushed to the counter where a batch of cupcakes were sat, waiting to be served up and eaten. Rainbow Dash suddenly felt quite hungry.

"Thanks, I guess. Your cupcakes are always the best," she said, eagerly waiting for the delicious treat to be given to her. She could smell their sweetness from where she sat, her mouth watering as she breathed in the warm air.

"Here ya go!" Pinkie placed a cupcakes in front of her. Dash didn't even look at the cupcakes before ramming the thing into her mouth. It was light and full of flavour though something didn't taste right.

"Hmm, tastes funny," she said, swallowing the thing down.

"Oh that's probably just the drugs I added to the mix," Pinkie said coolly, sitting opposite to Rainbow Dash.

"The what?" Dash looked up at a smiling Pinkie Pie in absolute shock.

"The drugs that'll make you fall asleep, jeez you really are kinda stupid, aren't ya Dash?"

"You drugged me?" Rainbow Dash could feel her eyelids begin to droop.

"Yeah, and you're gonna fall asleep in 3... 2... and 1," Pinkie counted down calmly and with that Rainbow Dash feel into a long and fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is pretty shit and it's obviously based off of the event in cupcakes but that is my inspiration. I know it's kinda repetitive but don't worry it'll be way different soon.


End file.
